Other Side Table:
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: A series of drabbles done for the writing prompts from 10pastryhearts on livejournal. Dou/Wata.
1. Somber

Title: Somber

Word Count: 246

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic...poor me

--

ORIGIN mid 18th cent.: from French, based on Latin _**sub 'under' **_+ _**umbra 'shade'**_

There was something wrong. Something gravely, and entirely wrong.

Of all the things Watanuki was he, he just...wasn't this. "Oi."

The smaller man was unfazed, looking up into the dark night sky, ignoring my only plea to him, the small thing I could manage. "OI."

"I wonder...why the sky always look so sad without the sun." He pondered, dully. Golden eyes narrowed. "Oi." came the harsh restatement.

The younger took a slow deep breath, looking into his lap, hiding something. "Do you think, that the sky, is in love with the sun?" He asked, voice shaky. "And when the sun leaves for the night, the sky becomes something so dark...so hopeless."

I felt my chest ache at his small child-ish statement, but felt the deeper meaning. I breathed out, preparing for what might be said, the emotions that would be shown.

"Did you ever notice how beautiful the sky becomes when the sun is around? Or how brightly the sun shines when the sky is there?"

The other's breath caught. _finally_, the older thought, releasing a relieved sigh. Watanuki turned his face slowly towards Doumeki, small droplets of the younger's emotional release.

Doumeki stood, light on his feet, moving into his beloved sky. Watanuki smiled weakly, face brightening as he orbited his forever sun, arms wide, welcoming.

Blue eyes to Golden. The sky would be somber no more.


	2. Lonely

Title: Lonely

Word Count: 120

A/N: I think this is one of the only ones from Watanuki's POV...

Disclaimer: need I say anything?

--

The boy was remote, unfrequented. Blue eyes, dark, bottomless, solitary.

But this was the life he chose, walking down this deserted street. Running away from _him. _

_"Why are you leaving me?" _He had asked voice pleading for the first time, and the transparent boy smiled weakly.

_"Because I love you, and there's no other way." _

The small boy had never been able to love any one person for too long, before fate snatched them away. This was his only chance.

The steps were carried throughout the vacant area, as he continued on with his choice, balancing the wish he made.

He wished to keep him, he payed by leaving.

He would outwit fate.

Loving someone forever by being lonely.


	3. Butterfly

Title: Butterfly

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: xxxHolic rightfully belongs to its rightful owners.

--

Everything will grow, change, and grow some more. That is how the world will always be.

From people to plants to a stir in the wind.

Simple as an unnoticed caterpillar, to a secure cocoon for development, to a graceful, enigmatic swallow-tailed butterfly.

Their relationship was much the same, its was no exception to this rule.

What went from fits of screaming, to angry contempt, then finally soaring as delicious friction and wonton moans.

They both would grow, change and grow some more as they descend into the endless sky, reveling in the feelings of that swallow-tailed butterfly.


	4. Unlucky

Title: Unlucky

Word Count: 177

Disclaimer: not mine, stop bugging me about it. (well the writing is mine, just not the fandom)

--

Had luck ever truly been on their side? Doumeki once found himself thinking upon his yearly visit to _his _grave.

The poor boy had never had the chance to be smothered in the jewels and riches he deserved, those which Doumeki had wished to give him upon the realization of those precious precious emotions.

Emotions upon which had been realized too late.

No, luck had never truly been on their side. He confirmed, sighing in regret of things left unspoken, of the still fresh and demanding emotions which filled him.

He loved-and continues to this day- that misfortunate boy. The one with unrivaled blue eyes, which became so very very dark that one August night. Clouded and dimmed, never to hold that same magnificence which the archer had become so fond of.

Lucky or not, no one should have to admit to loving someone, and then letting it go to waste. Being stubborn, or stoic, or having a stupid reputation preventing you from letting it show.

Unlucky enough to be too in love to let it go.


	5. Heart Ache

Title: Heart Ache

Word Count: 159

Disclaimer: xxxHolic equals CLAMP, story equals this squared MC!

--

It is a natural occurrence for one's bones and muscles to become sore and ache with old age.

To gradually ware, for memories to fade, for things that once seemed so important to just die away.

For anything, however small, to rile your emotions, make your true intentions sway, change your out-look on the situation.

Yes, old age definitely did cause such things to fade, to become less prominent in one's mind.

However, perhaps there will always be one variable that cannot be accounted for.

Heart Ache. He thought dimly, absent-mindedly clutching onto the front of his chest.

Something still so vibrant in both pain and understanding, something that still brought unshed tears to his wary eyes- eyes that were once whole, but now divided with his other-, unspoken words to his dried lips- lips that once would caress that soft surface, eagerly swallow those worries or hesitations.

Heart Ache would always prevail, despite age, ware, and tare.


	6. Roulette

Title: Roulette

Word Count: 135

A/N: This was my favorite one to write, and my favorite out-come

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic, if you haven't guessed

--

Everyday would be a game to us. A dangerous game where the outcome was always a mystery.

A simple intentional brush of skin, a little bit too much revealed. A blush before a yell, and the game would start.

A pull of the trigger, a turn of the barrel. Safe.

An invitation by a smug comment, an angered glare. A blush before a yell, and the game would start again.

Another pull of the trigger, another turn of the barrel. Safe.

Its traumatic, but electrifying. Just whined him up and watch him go, where he stops nobody knows.

Its just a simple game of roulette to us, the chance of survival was always in our favor, but the risk of complete destruction was always imminent, always _there. _

Five to One, cock it and pull it.


	7. Choux Pastry Heart

Title: Choux Pastry Heart

Word Count: 198

Disclaimer: I think this is the only one with actual interactive dialoge, and isn't all angsty

Disclaimer: not mine...yeah, finally coming to terms with that.

--

"So, it _wasn't _supposed to be heart?" He asked emotionlessly, as if his mistake for a confession wasn't staring him in the face.

"NO!" Watanuki sputtered quickly, trying not to look the stoic man in the face. "It just rose that way in the oven." He huffed. Doumeki looked down at the innocent pastry.

"And this one just _happened _to be the one you gave me." He questioned again still not fully convinced. Watanuki began his failing, desperately trying to justify this new piece of evidence.

"I-I didn't know there was one that even ended up that way! And if it had I would have given it to Himawa-" He started but stopped when Doumeki spoke.

"They say that art reflects life, whether the artist is aware or not." And then finally he bit into the flakey, delectable food.

Watanuki's face brightened and his checks puffed out. "What does that mean!!"

"It means," Doumeki stated in-between bites. "that the fact that I got the choux pastry in the shape of heart means _something_." The final bite, a clap of the hands. "Goichisama." And then Doumeki walked away, leaving Watanuki with his private thoughts and a rather red face.


	8. Hesitance

Title: Hesitance

Word Count: 144

Disclaimer: xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP

--

We would pause, wait, then resume.

Fearing the consequences of where our fate was taking us, how we could prevent that which was completely inevitable.

"Maybe...it just won't be that bad. Maybe we're just blowing this way out of proportion." He had tried to reason, before realizing how hopeless this whole situation was, collapsing into my open arms.

We were so cautious, trying to preserve what we had, the little that it was.

"Maybe...I'm just scared. Maybe I don't trust myself." He breathed against my chest, shaking as he spoke. "Then trust me." I reasoned. His blue eyes looked at me expectantly, anticipating a quick response for the first time.

We didn't know how long we had, or how long we should take.

But we knew all the while, are actions were useless, almost a waste.

There was no time to be hesitant.


	9. Enchantment

Title: Enchantment

Word Count: 129

Disclaimer: xxxHolic will never belong to me, we just weren't meant to be...

A/N: This is the last one, so I hope you have enjoyed my first set of drabbles! Please Review and the end, its not that much of a stretch...

--

I knew the first day I saw him, there was something different.

It was much the same the first time I stepped foot in that shop, but I couldn't quite place what it was.

Of course it was strange, completely unbelievable, absurd, but something more.

I felt it again, the first time we kissed. A spark, as if I was losing reality completely. Something magical and unreal.

The way he just formed next to me...in my embrace. How so much happiness swelled within me knowing that he was mine, he was mine to protect, to _love. _

He must be a thaumaturge, I tried to reason. How else could anyone fascinate me to this extent? Be so irresistible, charming, luring?

Ah yes, that's what it was.

It was enchantment.


End file.
